The Ruler's Apprentice
by Linorien
Summary: A short story of Cassandra being a bit of a rebel before she is kidnapped. I'm not sure if I want to continue this story or leave it as it is... opinion?


"Cassandra!" a voice called from a lower level.

"I'm coming down!" Cassandra called back. Closing her book, she haphazardly threw some clothes into a bag. Adding a few more essentials she filled the bag and ran down the stairs, her cloak floating behind her. Her father was waiting at the bottom with a cross look.

"Cassandra," he sounded disappointed. She set down her bag and curtsied. "You should have left half an hour ago." Her guards were at rest, but their horses could be seen outside ready to go.

"I'm sorry, Father. I am ready to leave now." She grabbed her bag and started toward the door, but a cough from her father stopped her.

"This is a diplomatic trip. I cannot have my daughter dressed like that. I would not have the Celts thinking of us as loose." He pointed back upstairs. "Go back up and Evanlyn will help you dress." Evanlyn held up an elegant blue dress with lace for her lady and started up the stairs.

"I can't ride in a fancy dress like that!" she pointed at the dress in question with disgust.

"Take a closer look at it upstairs. The tailor made is specifically for riding. It will be fine enough for the ride." She looked closer when she got upstairs, the gown had long slits to allow the dress to fall down on both sides of the horse as she rode. Cassandra grimaced and changed. "Much better." He nodded. "Now, I am sending Evanlyn with you to help you with fancier gowns for when you arrive in the city. You horse has been saddled with your bags. You are ready to leave." He kissed her on the cheek and she jumped onto her horse. She grimaced when she saw how well the dress worked. It was really only a decorated riding dress and her father was right.

After three days of riding, the group reached the border of Celtica. Cassandra decided that since they were out of Araluen, and her father technically had no power here, she could do what she wanted. That night she changed back into her comfortable riding clothes. The guards tried to protest that it wasn't very proper, but she pointed out that it was warmer. She was thankful for the change that night. Compared to a dress, the simple tunic, breeches, and sheepskin vest made her much warmer. She still kept her cloak for extra warmth, but shed it quickly during the day. It was quite pleasant traveling through the countryside. They rode easy by day and slept easy by night. They had hot food for every meal and they were able to refill their canteens every few days. The skies stayed clear and the temperature only rose as they traveled further south. Soon they had all packed away their cloaks in the saddle bags and relied on their vests to keep warm at night. On the thirteenth day they were camping in the hills, on the outskirts of a forest. They woke up and struck the camp. Evanlyn, Cassandra, and the guards began the days ride while the Captain insured that they left no sign of their presence. He caught up with them just inside the forest. They picked up their conversation from the previous day on women in the army. The Guards firmly believed that women in the army would be terrible. They thought most girls would panic and they would not be able to hold their ground, thus creating an additional distraction for the other soldiers. They also argued that it would cost too much to engineer a new design for the armour. Evanlyn and Cassandra said that they were basing these arguments on stereotypes and therefore were false. Many girls could hold their ground and are braver than men. The girls would also be a perfect spy or a group of girls could be used as a distraction to the enemy. Plus, girls were usually lighter and would tire the horses less. Having well built arm strength, they could make a perfect unit of mounted archers. While the guards argued with Evanlyn, Cassandra stopped talking and sat up straighter. She hushed the others and told them to listen. They all pulled their horses to a stop and did as she said. A low cadence could be faintly heard. It sent chills up their spines and raised the hair on the back of Cassandra's neck. It carried the feeling of menace and danger. They took note that the sound was coming from behind them and they quickened their pace.

"What was that?" Evanlyn whispered to Cassandra.

"Something extremely very not good," she whispered back with a nervous laugh. "At any rate, our men seem to have given up the argument-that means we won."


End file.
